


A Sound Like No Other

by Armayra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: Months later Ben Solo still wakes from the terrible image of finding Rey dead, and only one sound can calm him: her heartbeat.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Sound Like No Other

There was a reason her heartbeat soothed him. Why even on his worst nights, the steady beating was enough to lull him back into the land of sleep.

His nightmares used to be full of harsh, whispered voices, of the failures he faced and events that still haunted him; how if things had been different, he wouldn't have ended up on such a dark path. Instead, his worst nightmares had moved to always finding her lifeless on the ground, cold and unblinking. Of her life once so vibrant, so clear, now only a mere memory.

On these nights he would always hold her closer; taking her wrist, feeling for her pulse, listening for the sound of her breathing, willing the image of her lifeless body to leave him. She was not pale faced and staring blankly, never to move again, to fight, to smile…to take his hand. He wondered what would have happened if he had been too late, if he hadn't been able to bring her back to him. His heart trembled, the idea keeping him wake as thoughts continued crashing through his mind like a heard of wild fathiers.

She died, and he would be blamed for it. Not that he would have the energy to stop them. She was gone for good, and he was left along with a gaping hole in his heart, a world ending pain where his soul had been ripped in twain. It really was all his fault, anyway; if he had been better, stronger, faster, had come to his senses sooner, he could have saved her.

But he hadn't, and she would never look at him again. Never scold him, never yell, never give him the comfort he so desperately craved. Instead she was gone for good. It was his biggest mistake, but then why did he ever think he deserved to be happy in the first place? No, it was only fitting this would be his fate; he didn't deserve anything short of what he got. It was just sad that she had to suffer for it, to be caught in the walking disaster that was his life. It would forever be his biggest regret, and he could only hope foolishly that it would one day be merciful enough to be the end of him.

There was a gentle touch in his hair and he looked up, opening the eyes he didn't remember closing, of leaning deeply into her. She was watching him carefully, concern etched across her beautiful features. He shook his head, sitting up with his back to her, letting go of the hand he realized he had been holding far too tightly.

He reached up, brushing away the tears that he knew were falling, even as they refused to stop, almost missing the time when he was able to stop them at will.

But she was still there, gently reaching forwards to take his hand, to subtly get him to look at her. She reached forwards, wiping away his tears with her thumb, pulling him close until their foreheads laid against each other, letting him know that she was still here, that she would always be there for him; that he was not alone and never would be again.

He nodded softly and she pulled him down with her, resting his head against her chest. He could hear her heartbeat this way; the beat strong and steady, soothing his frantic thoughts. She was alive and well, her soul just as strong, just as vibrant as it had been the first time he had met her. She ran her fingers through his hair, resting her cheek on the top his head. Combined with the constant beat of her heart, his eyes began to droop, and soon he was asleep once more.

There was a reason her heartbeat was soothing to him; the constant reminder that he had not failed, that he had done something right for once in his life. It was a sound that he would never take for granted again, her presence one that he would cherish long after the stars had turned cold.


End file.
